


Faded in my last song

by Bxbxtxnx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxbxtxnx/pseuds/Bxbxtxnx
Summary: 𝙸 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚎TW: Character Death, Car Crash, Fire, mentions of shooting, Illness, Death
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Faded in my last song

What's there after death? What happens after you walk the bridge between life and death?

Leaving everything behind.

Leaving everyone behind.

What happens when life is over?

When the heart stops, when time froze, when the glint in your eyes disappears and the color of your skin is gone.

Will I go to heaven? Will I go hell? Will I meet God? My childhood pet will be waiting for me on the other side of the bridge? The ones I have lost will welcome me to the eternity?

Or... Or is it more simple than that? Maybe there isn't a place to go when you are gone? Why going on a trip when you don't know the destination?

We romanticize death. We romanticize the idea of a day when all will end, believing we will ascend to a world without pain, sorrow, where we will stop crying, there are no tears in this paradise we get painted as child.

Heaven? Earth? Hell?

What's the real difference?

Can we stop crying when the ones we love are left alone, suffering, on an endless sorrow, only with tears to spill?

Can we achieve an immortal happiness away from the people that made you happy during your mortality?

What if what comes after death is an eternity watching the people you love suffering because of you, because of your lost? With nothing to do about it, without the chance to scream _**"I'm here! I haven't gone anywhere!"** _Without the chance of hugging your husband or singing a lullaby to your child ever again.

It's like singing a song that none could hear. Like a piano melody that vanishes in silence.

What a pity that none could tell us what happens after death, right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Txnx here, this is a story that came to my mind while watching Hi Bye Mama! But it isn't similar to the story at all. I hope you get to cry and feel a little with this! It's my first work in english so I hope you can understand it correctly and there isn't many mistakes! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This is a translation of my story published in wattpad (in spanish) but I really wanted to try and adapt it to english! Enjoy!


End file.
